Vault Boy
Vault Boy battled Cole Phelps in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 1 and again in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 20. He was played by Nathan Provost. Information on the Rapper Vault Boy is the mascot of Vault-Tec Inc, a fictional company in the video game franchise Fallout. Vault Boy is the mascot for the Fallout Universe's Vault-Tec Corporation. Appearing in their adverts, manuals, products and training films. He was also to appear in some issues of the Hell's Chain Gang comic of Hubris Comics, but because of the Great War, the series was never produced. As a trademark for Vault-Tec's Nuclear Fallout Vaults, he is portrayed as a happy, energetic, thinker who supports anything American. He is seen on the players Pip-Boy 3000 in all Fallout games and demonstrates in a picture for every perk. He is a statue in Fallout's collectable bobbleheads. It is unknown whether he is a kid or an adult or better yet what his age is, but it can be perchived he is almost in his teenage years. Lyrics: Epic Rap Battle Parodies 1: Verse One: My name is Vault Boy, and i'm a Swift Learner, Your game's a little repetitive, chasing every damn burglar, That game L.A Noire is a Bloody Mess, I can run away them burglars with my Terrifying Presence! I am called Lord Death, i'm a real Lady Killer, Maybe some Intense Training will help you swim through the sewers! I'm a Rad Child, you're just a stupid piece of shit, I solve cases with terminals, 'cause i'm a Computer Whiz! All my companions make everything easy, And guess what none of them hate me! I got a Strong Back, I carry all my junk, It's such a shame that you leave your pistol in the trunk, Nuka-Cola, Sarsapirilla, and drinking Victory, Between you and me? You're always crashing in a tree! I'll smack you in the face with my Paralyzing Palm, Stop screaming at them suspects, and please remain calm. Verse Two: Oh please! You got washed out your ass! My currency is decent 'cause I have some bottlecaps! I have Nerves of Steel, you made Roy Earle a deal.. You'd blow his head off for dissing your friend, guess what? I did, know go squeal... Epic Rap Battle Parodies 20: Verse One: Get ready, Here And Now, I'mma take you to class, after that, bitch, I will pop a bottle - Cap in yo ass You left your best friends in World War Two. Now you are a lonely little man with nothing to do I am a great leader, haven't you seen all my companions? After you've had buttsex, your ass is like the Wreckage of the Canyon You're a Holmes wanna-be, that wastes the night and day My flows are like radiation, so you better use some Rad Away You'll need your Luck Skill on 100, to even cause harm to me You're just jealous because my game was one of the best at E3 Have you solved the case? I have, you're getting ready to lose. Vault Boy always wins, bitch, you know that's true Not the slightest of detective work could EVER stop me! Watch out, you biohazard bitch! I'm on a killing spree Come on in and have a very shitty day Welcome to New Vegas, hope you enjoy your stay Verse Two: I'll burn you like coal, Phelps, and then light your ass on fire, how can you battle me if you can't even find out if someone's a liar? LA stands for “Licking Ass” in your Case You won’t beat me if you can’t even keep up a chase You’re just a detective who can’t beat me when he lags How about you get a very big taste of my, Doctors Bag If you really think you’ll win, then bitch, you’ve had it Because I am the one who has the biggest Stim-Package Calling yourself a cop, it doesn’t hide your sins I’m just like The House, because I Always Win Looks like your Weapon Condition is pretty low Just call me Vault Man from now on, Mr. Cole! I'll be winning big in the casino, while you're solving pointless cases, My rhymes are Platinum, I'll chip your skull, get the hell out of Vegas My rhymes have so much flow, like the water you got killed in, Well goodbye indeed Phelps, Vault Boy just achieved another win. Trivia Epic Rap Battle Parodies: *Vault Boy is the second person to rap overall *Vault Boy is the first person to have his Call Card have a thumbs up. *Vault Boy is also the first character to rap again in Epic Rap Battle Parodies *Vault Boy is also the first comic book character (technically) to rap *In the rap battles he is black haired when the actual character is yellow-haired but this issue is not a problem since there is a dark-haired version of Vault Boy Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Nathan Provost Category:Characters Category:Vault Boy Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:ERBP Season 2